Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man
Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man is a What-If episode of Death Battle. Description Fairy Tail VS Marvel! Fairy Tail's Titania takes on the Golden Avenger to see which armoured warrior is really the strongest! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: In the ring today, we have two powerful armored fighters. One of technology, the other of magic. Blaze: Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Requip mage. Knight: And Iron Man, the Armored Avenger. Blaze: He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Knight: In the land of Fiore, there exist many wizard guilds. The most strongest of them all, the legendary Fairy Tail, filled with many powerful wizards. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit mage. Laxus Dreyar, leader of the Raijinshu. Blaze: But then there's their strongest female wizard, the S-Class mage and Titania, Erza Scarlet! *Sigh* Knight: You're gonna enjoy this one, aren't you? Blaze: This is my waifu we're talking about! Fuck yeah, I am! Knight: Well her backstory isn't exactly the cheeriest out there... Blaze: Welp... Let's get this bit over with then... Knight: Born in Rosemary Village, Erza lived a happy life with her parents. Then one day a bunch of child slavers invaded the place, murdered all the parents and kidnapped all the kids, setting the village to fire. After being kidnapped Erza was forced to do slave work for years, building the Tower of Heaven. Blaze: Tower of Hell is more like it. Yet despite the constant slave work, Erza made some friends there, and they even planned to escape. Buuuuuut then they got caught, Erza got tortured and she lost her right eye. Fucking Mondays... Knight: But then after being freed by Jellal Fernades who then got himself, Erza decided that enough was enough. She then lead a full revolution against the slavers. And when her friend Rob sacrificed himself to save her, overcome with rage and sadness, Erza took her first step into the world of magic by telekinetically taking control of all the nearby weapons and turning them against her captors and winning her freedom. Upon reaching the land, Erza wandered around on her own until finding herself at the place Rob had told her of. The guild of Fairy Tail. Blaze: And boy did she kick serious ass there! By the time she was 16, she had become such an amazing wizard she could already take the S-Class Promotion Trial, AND SHE BEAT IT! Knight: Erza is a master in swordsplay, very capable of both normal and reverse grip, and can even use her feet... Somehow... Blaze: Don't question greatness, Knight! And this is before her actual armours and magic! The Heaven's Wheel Armour provides omni-directional attacks, usually for large groups of enemies and gives her some fight capabilities. Knight: The Black Wing Armor also grants Erza some flight and a large physical boost. The Lightning Empress Armor gives her lightning magic and resistance to it, and the Purgatory and Armadura Fairy Armour are two of her most powerful armours, the latter of which could completely decimate a large island. She also has bandage clothing, which lets her focus 100% on offense for final attacks. Blaze: The Adamantium-''' Knight: AdamanTINE. 'Blaze: Fine, the AdamanTINE Armour gives Erza two shield thingies for some pretty damn great defense, and shows us that Mashima seems to have a thing for a certain razor-clawed mutant. Then there's the Wingblade Armour, which lets Erza say "fuck you defenses", as it's able to land slashes on opponents without any physical contact! And then there's my personal favourite, none other than the all-powerful, world-ending, unbeatable... Seduction Armour! With this armour she can-' Knight: *smacks Blaze in the back of the head* I told you, we're not putting that in the script...! '''Blaze: Too bad! Already got it in there! So I win! But fine, Erza's strongest armour is not the Seduction Armour (when it comes to homosexual men and straight women at least...). It's really the Nakagami Armour. This armour is so powerful, it's said to be able to cut through anything, even magic itself and space. Knight: There's just one drawback. This armour is so powerful that no one was able to wear it for a full ten years until Erza came along. In order to actually access it, Erza needs to release her Second Origin, basically a second container of magic in a human's body, and once it's all burned out she is left vulnerable. Blaze: Still though, she's got a loooot of magic on her, and with how powerful the Nakagami Armour is, whoever she’s fighting definitely isn’t gonna get away clean. Knight: Even without any armours, Erza is remarkably strong. While often comical, it’s not a rare thing to see Natsu, Gray or Happy pissing her off and soon enough flying high into the sky from a single punch. She’s even so strong, she can cut clean through large steel columns in one swing from her sword with mere AIR PRESSURE. Blaze: She can react to explosions and attacks from the hypersonic Ikaruga, meaning Erza’s also got some nice speed on herself, and damn is she durable! Take for example the time she was getting her Second Origin released. While Natsu, who’s well known for soaking up pain, was in complete agony, Erza was able to walk around like nothing was wrong! She took 200 attacks from Laxus’ Lightning Palace without a whole lot of magic left in her and was rendered incapable of movement, while other Fairy Tail members were in the same state from only 1 to 5, and she’s even taken building-busting explosions without a scratch. Knight: Wow Blaze. You’re being awfully serious with this one. Blaze: A man is always serious when it comes to his waifu, Knight. ALWAYS. Knight: Fair enough. Anyways, Erza is also a very intelligent in the ways of combat, such as when she was quickly able to deduce two weaknesses in Midnight’s magic, and being a wizard for about 7 years of your life gives you some nice points in the experience department. Unfortunately, Erza does have a few flaws. Her armours ARE capable of breaking, and when she runs out of magic she’s left vulnerable. But still, Erza’s done some very impressive things in the past. Blaze: When she was just 11 and without magic, she lead a revolution against the child slavers, and then when she was 16 became the youngest wizard to ever get the rank of S-Class! Knight: She scares Natsu and Gray enough to make them hug, and one time managed to fight off Kyouka without any of her senses, actual reason she could being “because she’s Erza”, AND- Blaze: AND she beat all 100 Monsters in the Pandemonium event in the Grand Magic Games, BY CHOICE, without any sort of chance to rest, the last of which was so powerful, it was said that it was possible that not even one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints, the strongest wizards on the continent, could beat it. Knight: Yeeeeeeeep. I can see why you’d waifu her. Blaze: Damn right you can! Let that be a lesson to you folks; there are only two kinds of people in the world. Those who like Erza, and those who are wrong. Erza: All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone else in the world. Iron Man Knight: The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. There's Captain America, the Star-Spangled Soldier. Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder. The Hulk, the rage-fueled monster of destruction. And then there's like three more guys but no one really cares about them. Blaze: And then there's Anthony Edward Stark. Tony as he prefers, but best known as the Iron Man. Knight: Adopted into the multi-billionaire Stark family, Tony was a natural genius when it came to technology, just like yours truly, and it was well shown throughout his youth. At just 19 years old, he had already graduated from MIT with top honours and a physics and engineering double major. Blaze: But who would've guessed it? Not too long later Tony's parents died in a car crash, because a loved one dying in a superhero origin is a totally original concept. On the plus side, this gave Tony all their money and the spot of sole heir to Stark Industries. What did he do with these things? Two things: machines and women. Knight: But again, as part of a superhero origin things took a turn for the worse on Stark. While showing off some missiles for war in Afghanistan, Tony himself was hit by one of them during an attack. This left shrapnel in his heart and would kill him in a week. Blaze: Kill him, if it weren’t for the fact that he also just so happened to get kidnapped by some terrorists as well. They got some other scientist guy they kidnapped to cut Tony open and put an arc reactor in his chest, which luckily saved his life! Too bad he had to make weapons for the terrorists to keep things that way. Knight: But instead, Tony built himself a mech suit himself and murdered his way to freedom. Upon returning home to America, he stopped all weapons development in Stark Industries. Instead, Tony decided he’d save the world his own way. By keeping up with the mech suits and saving people with their power. This armoured robot saviour would eventually become known to the public as the Iron Man. Blaze: Or Iron Men, we should say. Because SHIT has Tony made a lot of them! Knight: It's true, Stark has made quite a lot of them over the years. However they all follow the same basic red and gold-coloured design and look, and are also typically composed of a titanium-gold alloy. His standard suits can fly at supersonic speeds and lift over 100 tons. Blaze: And then there's his butler computer, J.A.R.V.I.S, which controls all of Tony's weapons and can be used to call up some other suits on the fly. Knight: Speaking of weapons, the suits come with shoulder-mounted missiles, EMPs, anti-tank missiles and repulsor blasts, which are typically shot from the palms of his hands. But for a bit more firepower, Tony can shoot a much larger laser from his chest called the Unibeam. Blaze: These are all present in his most commonly used armour, the Mark-13 Module Armour. But if Tony needs even MORE firepower, he busts out the Mark-14 Armour. Or as I prefer to call it, the Hulkbuster. Knight: As the name implies, the Hulkbuster armour was meant to combat the not-so jolly green giant himself. With a combination of magnetics and hydraulics, the Mark-14 is capable of giving and taking punishment from the Hulk himself. Blaze: But his most advance piece of tech is the Endo-Sym Armour. A symbiotic alien suit which is half metal, half... well, alien symbiote. Tony can call this armour with his own mind and use it to imprison enemies and suck up electricity. Its repulsor blasts can knock meta-humans who can absorb energy on their asses, and it can take hits from Storm's lightning. Knight: Tony does have quite an impressive resume. As a mere man, he's certainly shown off just how well technology can help one become powerful enough to rival gods. He's taken hits from Thor's hammer, fought Captain America and survived multiple nuclear explosions to the face. Blaze: But the suits definitely aren't perfect. They sort of have a thing for malfunctioning in life-threatening ways and losing power at some of the worst times. Knight: And Tony himself has a pretty cocky and hardheaded attitude, which can get him into some not-so good situations. Blaze: But even still, with everything else he's done, Iron Man is definitely not someone you want to take lightly. Tony Stark: The truth is... I am Iron Man. Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Erza Iron Man SET.png|Chesknight Erza Scarlet vs Iron Man Funny SET.png|Nkstjoa Chesknight New York City Afternoon 'Twas just another day in New York City. Exactly what you might expect from it, people were up and at it in the Big Apple. But things weren't exactly "normal", today. Above all the crowds, standing at the edge of a building and looking down at all of them was a woman wearing silver armour over the top half of her body, with a blue skirt at the end of it. She had long red hair and a blue tattoo of some sort on her arm, just below her left shoulder. Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet, looked over at the city she had come to. An S-Class mission asking for her had come to the guild. The client for the mission, who only gave the initials "KB", asked for her to go to the city of New York. There was some sort of man of metal who had apparently been causing problems there, so they wished for the Titania to take him down. But where would she even find him? The city was so big, certainly- CRASH ---- 10 minutes earlier Within the Stark Industries building, Tony Stark was tinkering about as one could normally find him. But while working away on his new piece of tech, a certain A.I interrupted him. "Sir, a message from Nick Fury." Jarvis told him. The billionaire looked up from his work to address his program. "What's going on, Jarvis?" he asked "There appears to have been a mysterious burst of magic in the city. The other Avengers are unavailable at the moment, so he's asking you to investigate it." the A.I told him "Alright, let's get this done then." the Avenger said. Getting up from his work, he began walking over to a platform. After getting up on it, mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and from the side, carrying with them pieces of metal. "Give me the usual Mark-13 today, boys." Tony told his machines, which they obeyed. They began attaching all the pieces of metal around Tony. The end result? A suit of red and gold metals surrounding the man, with only his face still visible. Not for long however, as a gold visor came down over it as the eyes on it came to life with a blue-white light. Tony Stark wasn’t there. Now, he was Iron Man. Tony crouched down, starting up the rockets in his feet. The roof above his head opened up, and soon enough the Golden Avenger was rocketing into the sky. “Alrighty. Where are you, magic?” Tony began scanning the city for what he was looking for, until he found it. On top of a building, he found a red-haired woman. That’s where the magic was coming from. Iron Man rushed down to the building, and crashed into the ground behind her. Erza turned around to see what had happened, and she saw Iron Man rise up from the ground. “Oh-ho-ho. Didn’t think my target would be someone like you.” the Avenger said to her. Unfortunately, the reaction wasn’t the one he was hoping for. A sword suddenly materialized in Erza’s hand, and she rushed over to Iron Man, slashing at him as Tony leapt back to avoid the attack. “Woah! Hey take it easy!” Iron Man hastily exclaimed at her. All Erza did was stop slashing briefly to explain herself. “I was asked to take you down by a client. As a member of Fairy Tail, I’ll be sure that I do.” the S-Class mage told him. Iron Man sighed in response. Why did they always want to do things the hard way? Activating the rockets in his feet again, Iron Man slowly rose above the ground, prepared for combat. “Fine. If you want to do things that way, then I guess I don’t have a choice!” FIGHT! Iron Man flew down towards Erza and punched at her, as the mage blocked the attack with her sword. The Avenger jumped back a bit, leading to Erza requipping a second sword into her hand and dashing up to him with dual blades. Slashing multiple times, Iron Man ducked and sidestepped them all, before Erza jumped back from him. In response to this, the billionaire brought his hands and shot two repulsor blasts at the red-haired wizard. Erza quickly jumped over them, but a third repulsor blast his her in the air, knocking her to the ground. Luckily, the Requip wizard managed to steady herself and landed on her feet. Standing back up, a bright light suddenly enveloped Erza. When it faded, her Heart Kruetz armour was gone, and in its place was the Heaven's Wheel armour. Across from her, the top-back part of Iron Man's suit opened up, making multiple missiles shoot out at Erza. Numerous weapons then surrounded her however, and with a simple command of "dance my blades", each weapon intercepted the missiles, causing a multitude of explosions and smoke. Looking into the smoke, Iron Man was taken back when Erza suddenly burst out of the smoke flying with two swords in her hand. Slashing at the Master of Machines, Erza managed to get three small cuts on the metal of his suit, before Iron Man flew back away from Erza and then rocketed into the sky. Erza looked up to see where he had gone, only to met with the man of metal rushing down to land a punch to her chest. The recoil of the attack knocked Erza out of the air and cracked her armour. With what little power it had left in it, Erza managed to safely land herself on a lower building before her Heaven’s Wheel finally shattered, leaving her in her normal clothing. Seeing what had happened, Iron Man quickly flew down at the S-Class wizard, prepared for a second punch. As he made his attack however, Erza became covered in another bright light. When it faded, Tony found that his attack had been blocked. Now, his opponent had become clad in the Blackwing armour, and his attack had been stopped by a large silver sword. Backflipping away a few feet, Tony began firing off a multitude of repulsor blasts at the red-haired woman. Erza managed to deflect a number of them, but eventually Iron Man got a breakthrough and hit her thrice, before finally stopping and letting her fall on her knee. Keeping up the pressure, the Avenger darted over to his opponent, and with one large punch sent her flying over the edge of the building once again, with her armour on the brink of destruction once again. On the other hand, however, that had taken a fair amount out of Iron Man, and he knew this wasn't over yet. He needed to change things up. Tapping into his systems, it was time bring out some of the big guns... Back over to falling off down the building, Erza used what little she had left in her armour to glide herself over to the building's wall before it finally broke. Back in her normal clothes again, she quickly brought a pair of twin swords to her hands and managed to smash them into the concrete of the building, bringing herself to a halt. After giving a sigh o relief, the red-haired mage began making her way down to the street. She eventually reached there, and looked up at the building's rooftop to see where her opponent was. Covering her eyes to avoid the sun's glare, she saw a large, bulky silhouette appear in front of it, and it was coming right at her. After a brief semi-second of letting that realization kick in, Erza jumped backwards to the other side of the street, landing in a crouched position as the figure landed on the ground. The force of the impact had made a crater on the ground. Now standing in front of her was a larger, bulkier version of the suit she had previously fought. The Hulkbuster. In response to this, a bright light once again enveloped Erza. Now, a pink armour had covered her with dual swords in her hands. The Armadura Fairy. The people who were nearby had already evacuated the area, since it was easy to that the results of this conflict would certainly not be pretty. Erza made the first move, dashing over and reaching Iron Man in almost an instant. Slashing at him, Tony sidestepped the attack before throwing a fist down at the reequip wizard, who also moved out of the attack's way, leaving the punch smashing into the concrete. The two went back and forth at this, attacking, dodging, defending, repeat. Occasionally one may try launching a sword or repulsor blast, but they would also be avoided. If it was wearing either of them down, they sure weren't showing it. However at one point, an opportunity showed itself. Iron Man swung down once more at Erza, who leaped over the attack and landed behind the master of machines as his hand once again hit the pavement. Turning her swords around in her hands, Erza brought them into reverse grip and stabbed into the metal of the Hulkbuster. An alert popped up in front of Tony's face; at 20%, he was almost out of power at this point. Turning around, Stark managed to finally land a punch on Erza. This sent the mage flying across the street and smashing into the building there. She was running low on magic as well. Rerouting power to his arm and leg hydraulics, Iron Man charged up one final attack in hopes of ending this. Erza had the same idea. Requipping another sword to her hands, green lights of what seemed to be electricity surrounded her. As a final stand, Erza charged at Tony with the Fairy Piercing Sword as Iron Man launched his attack. The two attacks collided, and the resulting explosion sent them both careening into what had been left of the buildings near them, which had now been reduced to piles of rubble. The two had survived, but barely. They feel down on their felt sides, Erza practically empty on magic and Tony's power having run out. Yet they both had a job to fulfill. Erza began slowly but surely managed to bring herself to a foot. She was bloodied and bruised, but she stood. On the other hand, multiple liquidy-metallic substances rushed down the streets of New York, bringing themselves to Tony Stark. They entered the Hulkbuster armour, and underneath it gathered around the man of metal. Across from him, Erza had finally gotten herself to her feet. She looked across the street and saw the substance going inside the suit. She could tell, something powerful was coming. But as Natsu might do, Erza decided it may be best to fight fire with fire. "Second Origin Release!" Once again, a golden light covered Erza. Upon subsiding, the S-Class mage was now wearing a gold, blue and white armour with some sort of sword-spear in hand. Across the street, the Hulkbuster opened up. From it came Iron Man, now clad in a silver-blue version of his first armour. In the true final battle of the armoured warriors, it was Nakagami VS Endo-Sym. The two flew at each other at blinding speeds. Erza swung at Tony's head, yet he ducked under the attack and went for her stomach. She sidestepped it and swung down him, though he jumped back to avoid the slash, punching at her and colliding his fist with spear before landing on the ground and boosting a bit away. Landing on the ground, he turned around in shock to see Erza right behind him. She slashed him, and made a large cut in his armour. But then, a large wound found itself on Tony's body. The Avenger yelled in the agony of the pain, yet he couldn't do anything wearing his suit. Easily distracted, Erza made multiple more cuts at his armour, each of which causing more and more blood to rapidly pour out of Tony's body. The man fell to his knees, and with one final slash, Erza knocked his head and helmet clean off his shoulders. It fell a few feet away, as the body slumped down in front of her, blood rushing out from where its head once was. Erza turned away from the lifeless body. Requipping back to her Heart Kruetz armor, she began walking down the streets of New York, her job completed. K.O.! Results Blaze: FUCK YEAH, WAIFU! Knight: While Iron Man had superior strength, destructive capability and durability thanks to his suits, Erza's variety of armours, unpredictability and battle intelligence allowed her to keep up well enough. Blaze: But with the Nakagami and Wingblade Armours, it was over for poor ol' Tony. Knight: Since they're able to cut through space and land blows without any physical contact, both armours could bypass the Iron Man suits and attack Tony directly inside of them. And since he himself has never survived any sort of horrible cutting up like that, he had no real chance of surviving any attacks like them. Blaze: "Aaaaah but Knight. Iron Man could just speedblitz her or catch her in the Endo-Sym suit." Knight: While that's true, those aren't tactics Iron Man normally uses combat-wise in the first place, so it's unreasonable to assume he would actually use them here. And even then, Erza has good enough reactions to counter a blitzing from Iron Man even from his faster armours like the Mark-40 Piston, and her telekinesis could help her get free of the symbiote. Blaze: Iron Man just wasn't suited to make cut. Knight: The winner is Erza Scarlet. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Chesknight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Kodansha vs Marvel - themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles